worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Child
Dragons do exist or at least they used to. Back before the Ark Empire, humans and dragons existed in harmony. We respected the earth and the dragons helped us thrive. But there were those who feared the dragons and hated out dependence on them. They founded the Ark organization and started hunting down the dragons. Naturally the dragons defended themselves, causing great damage to the earth in the process. After the last battle, which created the largest dead zone of them all, the dragons just…disappeared. It’s been almost fifty years since then, and the Ark organization is now the Ark Empire. Since they’ve taken over there is no middle class…just corrupt elite in league with him and the rest of us. We can barely survive on what’s left after the heavy taxes they levy…but what can we do? Grandfather still believes that there are dragons and that they could help…if we can just earn their trust. Apparently, he might be right…because lately Ark soldiers have been combing the streets…looking for anybody with strange markings…dragons in human disguise. Quick Facts *Title: Dragon Child *Genres: Futuristic, Fantasy, Post-Apocalyptic *Major Characters: Mei Lin, Coren, Emperor *Places: Plot In the distant future, after dragons have vanished, an oracle foretells of a young dragon who will rise up and be the end of the Ark Empire; restoring the bond between humans and dragons. Setting Earth is not as prosperous as it once was, with 'dead zones' scarring the surface. There are no farmers...except the those forced to work in the Arkian gardens, growing food for them. Those who ally themselves with the Ark Empire get to live in prosperity, but often end up doing the empire's dirty work...such as collecting taxes from the lower class. The rest of the population is left to scrounge in the dusty cities, trying to survive in the harsh environment and under the iron fist of the empire. Terms Outlands: Any land that is outside of the cities...but generally refers to the wild areas where the empire has yet to reach, often inhabited by thieves, raiders, and homeless lower class. There are the occassional rumors of a resistance trying to form in the outlands...but of course the the Empire won't confirm or deny such rumors to the common people. Dead Zones: Areas of Earth that has been scarred by dragon power...so far nothing can be grown in these areas and few living things can stand to be around the suffocating power that lingers. Upper Class *Ark Nobility: Consists of the emperor, his family, and the circle of five lords who help maintain control in the farther reaches of the empire. *Ark Dogs: That's what the lower class call them. These are the soldiers and tax collectors...some of whom were former lower class who sold out. Lower Class *Merchants/Tradesmen: Like Mei Lin's grandfather, a restaurant owner, people in this catagory provide a service or trade for the upper and lower classes. If it weren't for heavy taxes, they'd probably be middle class citizens. *Homeless: Those who can no longer afford taxes or who are escaped servants. They try to stay off the Ark's radar as much as possible and some even dare to venture into the outlands and dead zones in an effort to avoid the Empire. Those who are captured are either imprisoned or executed. *Servants: Those people who could no longer pay their taxes are taken, or have loved ones taken, to be forced into servitude. The majority do hard manual labor such as in mines and in the gardens. A few are allowed into the homes of the upper class as maids and butlers...perhaps even cooks and other such things. The house servants are generally better fed and kept cleaner. Occasionally if one can earn the favor of their lord...then perhaps the lord will be more lenient on their families.